


Part of the Gang

by Viper27



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blowjobs, Everyone except Chrollo and Pariston are switches, Ging was a jerk to Kite, Gon and Killua are a couple, Happy Ending, He got a surgery and is a trans man, Hisoka's Bungee Gum Nen Ability (Hunter X Hunter), Kite is a switch, Kite used to be a girl, M/M, No Angst, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Pariston and Shalnark look like gay porn stars, Pariston is a Villain, Pariston is horny for illumi, Poor kite keeps getting raped, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism, Wax Play, Zushi and Alluka are friends, but he’ll be ok I promise, different than Hisoka tho, dont worry no one is turning evil, everyones morals are in check, idk why, illumi is a pervert, illumis pins, just rape I guess, not too much angst, some gaslighting, this weeks episode of crack ships no one asked for, thought I’d add that in for backstory, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viper27/pseuds/Viper27
Summary: Kite, Gon and Killua find themselves the victims of Chrollo Hisoka and Illumi’s assault. The cause to the series of events.....was Pariston Hill?
Relationships: Chrollo/Gon, Chrollo/Hisoka, Chrollo/Illumi, Chrollo/Illumi/Hisoka, Chrollo/Killua, Hisoka/Gon, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Killua, Illumi/Gon, Illumi/Killua - Relationship, Kaito | Kite/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Kaito | Kite/Pariston Hill, Kite/Chrollo, Kite/Ging, Kite/Hisoka, Kite/Illumi, Kite/Wing, Pariston Hill & Hisoka, Pariston Hill & Illumi Zoldyck, Pariston Hill/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Part of the Gang

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy! Not great at smut so if someone wants to use my fic as a concept feel free to make it into a better one as long as you give me credit. Go crazy. Thx so much for reading ☺️😌  
> Also, I kinda rushed this chapter and didn’t proofread it first so I hope it’s still good and has no typos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to when Kite got his job, and what he had to do to get it...

“Kite, honey. Would you meet me in my office for a sec?” Kite sighed. He had been working hard at his desk that day. He took pride in his job for sure, but sitting at a desk to document everything other hunters found was nowhere near as fun as the exploring and discovering new species himself. He was a Hunter, destined to find his calling like it was prey. However, that meant starting at a desk job which required an ungodly amount of paperwork and unfortunately, a flirtatious boss.

“Of course, boss.” Kite wanted to keep things strict to give off the idea he was introverted, which in many ways, he was. He was still friendly, but had the tendency to be a closed off person despite it.

“No need for formalities, darling.” Pariston giggled to himself with some fingers covering his lips. It made Kite cringe inturnally for his own boss to talk to him like that, especially when his onlooking employees didn’t get the same treatment. Kite was quite attractive, so it made sense for Pariston to go for him. But why did the man have to be so, flamboyant? He was literally sitting on Kite’s desk now, fingers splayed across the pages of the half finished documents. It was irritating, to say the least. That was Kite’s last thought before his boss reached for his head and plucked the blue hat right off. Ok, now he was irritated. a few more people in the office shot glances over to them. Kite frowned, sensing the stares. At least with his hat on he could hide his face. Pariston loved the reaction he was getting out of him. There was a slight blush tinting his pale cheeks as he looked at the other mans forehead. No doubt trying to avoid direct eye contact.

”Calm down Rapunzel, you know better than anyone wearing hats indoors isn’t professional office etiquette. Pariston was right. Maybe he was overwhelmed be all his work, neglecting what wasn’t flirting but actually friendliness. There’s no reason no be rude to anyone. He could use a break anyway.

”Oh, sorry about that.” Kite said as he fixed his bangs. “I’m just so used to wearing it all the time.” Parison smiled with his perfect teeth, the only thing that rivaled Kites long silky hair. He could’ve sworn Pariston’s teeth flashed.

”Shall we?”

”Lead the way.”

Pariston lead them to the meeting room, sound proof despite the thin glass wall. Kite walked in the room as his co-workers peeked over they’re work at him. It was odd that they weren’t going to Pariston’s office like he said. But the meeting room was closer and Pariston spent a lot of his time in there anyway. It was weird, but Kite didn’t question it. “So bos- Pariston, what did you want to discuss?” Kite asked while taking a seat on the opposite side of the table, facing the glass wall where he could see everyone else ‘working’ on the other side. He should have chosen a seat with his back to the onlookers. Pariston smirked a little, throwing Kite off. What was that look for?

”Who said anything about talking?” Pariston told him suggestively. Kite’s face immediately blushed red. No way was this man actually coming on to him. No, it can’t be. Either way, this situation needed to be shut down in the most quick and sufficient way possible. The blond had already made his way around the table to Kite, dragging his fingers across the wood sensually as he did so. The room’s other occupant was painfully aware what the obvious body language meant.   
  
“Oh-“

”Hm?” The man was leaning over him now. Kite stood up abruptly.   
“-Um, Mr. Hill, I just remembered...” He didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence when Pariston groped him.

”What did I say about formalities, Kite.” Now bright red, The white haired man let out a surprised sound. Instinctively, he braced his body to push his boss off, when said boss whispered his next few words. 

“Careful, gorgeous.” He nodded his head towards the glass wall opposite them. Kite was thankful he had his back facing it since, apparently, no one on the other side of it for a single second mind their own damn business! From their viewpoint, Kite was leaning against the table as the two talked. His body and the height of the table obstructed viewing what was actually going on.  
  


“Pariston! What are you doing!?” Kite whispered in a gruff voice. He didn’t know if the thin glass was soundproof, if at all.

The rat had the audacity to giggle. “Isn’t is obvious? I like you. Why else would I give you such a position at the association?” Slowly rubbing Kite to life, he made the rest of his explanation painfully slow. Probably to just buy himself more time to justify his actions. He leaned a little closer to Kite’s ear, making it look like he was making sure everyone was working. _The peeping toms... not that they knew they were peeping toms, of course_. He made a stern face, signaling everyone to get back to work. _Good_.

Kite was still frozen from the last thing he was told; he almost didn’t register what he heard next. “Sure, you were recommended to me by a mister Ging Freecs, but having a powerful master won’t get you to the top, or make up for your lack of experience. Without a little extra _work_.” He emphasized the last word with a tight grip, making Kite gasp involuntary. It had been so long since he had been intimate with anyone. Even then, being the prude he was, Kite had never much more than kissing. The words position, master, and work were still circulating in his head. _Has Pariston really been coming on to me the whole time I’ve been working here? Have I really been that blind to his flirting, and brushing it off all this time because I thought he was just being friendly?!_ It felt terrible, training so hard to be a hunter, getting lucky enough to land himself(with Ging’s help) a job. A job that he only wanted so he could finally be qualified to work out in the field. After all of that, getting the job because your boss wanted to fuck you wasn’t the best feeling. He felt guilt, not because of his obliviousness, but that he couldn’t get to this point in a more honorable way. Kite was very passionate about his work, but never did he want to associate being molested as part of the process. He supposed it was more like sadness or disappointment he felt then. Not guilt. He wasn’t doing anything wrong. But it took everything in him not to massage himself with Pariston’s hand. He wasn’t in the mood to screw up his moral compass, guilt was an exhausting weight he didn’t want to bear.

Pariston tore Kite from his thoughts by unbuttoning the young man’s pants, his other hand slipping under his shirt.

”Stop! Pariston! I don’t want this, what part of that do you not understand!” Kite was blushing beyond control. He couldn’t even make eye contact. _How cute_. Pariston continued his assault, unzipping the other mans pants and grabbing his fully hardened cock. Kite shoved Pariston a few feet away from him, trying not to draw attention with unnecessary violence. Apparently a simple shove was unnecessary violence to Pariston. His visible irritation turned into determination when his smile turned into a smirk.

”Oh Kite, what to do with you.”

”You can start by letting me go, Pariston. Or should I say _boss_.” Kite immediately regretted those last words. He had said them to emphasize the relationship between the two, and that Kite didn’t see _the suddenly way more attractive than before_ Pariston as anything more than his boss. But seeing Pariston’s smirk grow wider, maybe got the wrong message across. Either that or Pariston didn’t care. Probably the latter.

”I won’t be your _boss_ anymore if you walk out that door, kid.” That was what Ging called him. Bastard.  
  


”I don’t see a problem with that at the moment. And don’t call me that.” Pariston was getting to him. And he knew that.

”You’re not really the type to snap back at your superiors, kid. It doesn’t suit you. There’s other things you can use that mouth for.” The blonde only took a single stride

”I-agh” Pariston’s hand was back in Kite’s pants in an instant, finally stroking him faster. _Finally_? He needed to get out of there, job be damned. There are other ways to get to where he wanted, all of which he hoped didn’t include sleeping with his boss. But he was already pressed up against the table again, almost being forced to sit on top of it. 

”Think about it, you only really have two options now. One. You let me have my way with you. Two. You push me away, immediately reporting me for sexual harassment in front of your onlooking co-workers. This would result in me getting fired of course. However, being the person who hand picked the staff in this section of the building, the intentions of everyone else would be questioned as well. Knowing the association, they’ll all likely be fired and replaced instantly. That includes you. You won’t be allowed to work here again despite your position in this.. scandal. Hm. That would take a lot of time, don’t you think? Kite didn’t respond, so he picked up the pace.

Kite let out a string of beautiful agh and uh sounds, failing to hold it all in. “I doubt you are the kind of person who enjoys putting themself before the well-being of others, even if they are just snoopy co-workers. Make your choice, Kite.”

The man truly was a rat.   
Pariston didn’t actually hear Kite’s mumbled response, but seeing a single tear fall from the pale face in front of him was more than enough.

”Wonderful! Now, who’s going to cum like a good boy for me?”

”Scr-ew.. screw you you bastar- ah” Kite had to bite his lip to stay at a decent volume when his boss started pumping his aching cock at lightning speed.

”What was that?”

“Mm mmm” Kite was gripping the table on either side of his hips so hard his knuckles turned whiter than they already were. It felt too good. Why did his body love so much the attention his mind found so dehumanizing. People often misinterpret this kind of mentality as a kink, but in reality it could be a multitude of things, such as the body preparing itself for sex to avoid tearing. Like how so many women get wet as a defense mechanism when they are raped. Sadly, many people don’t know this, and the word slut gets thrown around like the victims themselves. Perks of being a bottom. That’s what Kite had to keep telling himself. He just wanted this to be over with so he could go home and sob into his pillow.

If only this was a physical fight. Kite was developing his nen, but still Pariston would be defenseless. No. Kite was too disciplined to risk killing him, and he was not a man of violence. It’s too bad it was a mental fight. Those weren’t always Kite’s forte.  
  


”Please, just.. finish it! Come on! This is what you want isn’t it!? Wh-what are you doing, gah!” Parison slowed his movement ps to a slow pump.

”You know what your problem is? You’re too impatient!”   
  


_This guy is so annoying._

Pariston reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silver remote. Kite huffed, barely having to force his laugh. “What? You gonna put some sex toy up my ass?” 

  
“As much fun as that would be, no I’m not.” It wasn’t until after his boss backhand slapped Kite across the face did he notice the glass behind him was fogged up. So that’s what the remote was for. Before he could even face forward again, the blond was already on his knees, chuckling.

“For the record, I may be the one about to suck you off, but you sure do look like a proper slut right now.” Holding his stinging face, Kite angrily turned away. Pariston over exaggerated a pout. “Now now, don’t be like that.” He kept looking back and forth from Kite’s eyes to the cock he was swiftly pumping a good amount of pre cum out of, forcing Kite to acknowledge it more then he wanted to. They both knew Kite found Pariston attractive, but the personality was a turn off for him. Dragging up the white turtleneck shirt, it was practically impossible not to roam the soft pale abs and perked pink nipples. Each one got a quick lick, resulting in more moaning and a soft ‘fuck’ from the beautiful man. Making sure Kite hold the shirt with his teeth it was surprising to see that that made him flustered. Cute Pariston quickly got to work getting back on his knees, letting out a open mouthed breathy laugh as he swirled his tongue around the tip of Kite’s throbbing hard on. “Mm, it’s not just your face that’s pretty. You look so delicious when you’re defeated, kid.”

”We’re the same age, pervert. God- don’t call me ki-id.” Kite let go of the shirt with his teeth. There was too much saliva everywhere. Holding wet cloth in your mouth isn’t the most ideal. Yet, he quickly changed his mind when Pariston slowed down. This had to end. It was like every time Kite had a witty remark or an act of defiance, Pariston would pull new shit. This time, he felt his cock hit the back of his boss’ throat. Hands pumping and head bobbing, it was heaven. But that couldn’t be comfortable at all on the giving end. To constantly shove something back there sounded awful. For a second, if felt like Kite was the one hurting Pariston. Great, even as the selfless victim, he was still an inconvenience. However, Pariston _loved_ the Kite before him. Breathless, switching from being in control to being controlled like his own personal whore. His lips were shiny with spit as he threw his white mane of hair backwards, pulling his shirt with him as he arched his lithe frame. These types of guys were rare to see. Such a slim figure holding muscles chiseled into the natural shape of the body, rather than some basic magic mike shit. This guy was a perfect mix of some of the best masculine and feminine qualities.

” _uh ah agh mmmm god_.”   
  


_That’s it baby, come in my mouth like the good little whore you are._

Kites’s legs were practically shaking at this point, with his boss working magic between his legs. He spared a glance down to see his own cock glistening with saliva as Pariston’s lips were wrapped tightly around it. That’s what finally did him in. That stupid, smug, _sexy_ look. He came the hardest he ever had, letting out a cry of frustration, relief and arousal. It was finally over.

Pariston recovered rather quickly, pulling his mouth off with a lewd pop sound, managing to make Kite blush _again._

”Now, shouldn’t you be running along? Work had been over for a while, and I’m sure your _master_ is wondering where you are.”


End file.
